She Crept UpFinnick and Annie Prequel-1
by Ocean Eyed Redhead
Summary: The story of Finnick and Annie and how "she crept up on" him.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I sit on the sandy and pebbly shore of District Four weaving a net. This one won't go to my father at the net shop. This one is to keep me busy. Two days from now is The Reaping for the Sixty-Nineth Annual Hunger Games. I am sixteen. My name is in the draw twenty times. My family doesn't really need the extra tesserae but I just want to do my part to help. We're small. It's just me and my dad. We run the net shop together. Just the two of us. I make nets alongside him and debone fish.

My mother died when I was very young of some disease that I've never had the courage to inquire about. The topic of my mother's death is a sore one that bring tears to my father's eyes. He's a strong man. I don't like seeing him break.

I lay back in the sand and close my eyes, putting the net beside me. I wasn't looking forward to the Reaping. Then again, not many people were. Just the few of us who travel to District One to attend The Academy. The Academy where they train us to fight. I've only been once when I was eleven. They let you attend one year for free if you live in Districts Three or Four. Usually people go the first year their name is in the running. The Academy was a dreadfully depressing place. You could either kill dummies, study the environment or watch videos of the deaths of tributes and study the tactics of past victors.

I refused to go back after my free year. I didn't want to spend more time than necessary thinking about the games.

Suddenly, a strong breeze blasts me. My long, auburn blows in the wind. I open my and squint at the noon sun. It is soon covered by a large metal ship that floats overhead. I recognize it as the Capitol's mode of transportation for Victors and citizens of Higher Class. Onboard now was Finnick Odair returning from his second Victory Tour this year. He would receive two days off before he started mentoring with Mags.

I sigh and close my eyes. Poor Finnick. We had met a few times when we were younger. He bought nets from me and my father and also paid for our deboning services. I doubt he knew my name though. We'd never spoken but once when he told me thank you. This was long before he won the games though. Long before he was the famous ladies' man he is today.

Slowly but surely, I drift off, the heat of the sun lulling me into a comfortable slumber.

"SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!"

I am stirred from my slumber. My sea green eyes flutter open.

"SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!"

I looked to one side. There's my net. I look to my other side. Nothing. I yawn and sit up looking across the water to the other side. I see the silhouette of a man against the sunset. I must have been asleep a while. I blink him into focus, but he remains a shadow. The he retrieves something from the water. A triton. Now I know who this is. Finnick Odair. Spearing fish. Finally rid of his string of fan girls.

Lazily he splashes through the water and retrieves the triton, pulling off a fish and tossing it into a pail. I grab my net and mindlessly weave as I watch him spear fish after fish. He stops after about a half hour and strokes his triton.

I stand. My blue eyelet lace dress dry from my morning swim. I tie the net around my waist and walk into the shallows, sand wedging between my bare toes. The water touches my knees and I dive in headfirst. I stroke forward in the direction of Finnick, trying to stay out of range of his deadly aim. I don't feeling like dying or scaring away his game.

I open my eyes, not coming up for air. I see tiny fish swim out of my way and take bigger strokes, kicking my legs as I frog paddle into the shallows. My knees scrape the bottom and I plant them, slowly rising to my feet. I walk to the shore not looking at Finnick, but I feel his eyes on me. I can't help but peek at him out of the corner of my eye. I peel my dress from my curvy figure. He sighs and faces me.

"Thanks. You scared off all the fish," he says.

I halt and frown walking over to his bucket. It's filled to the brim with fish.

"It doesn't look like there were many left anyway. I think I may have saved the species," I reply.

The flat line of his lips twitches into a smirk.

"Your welcome," I add plopping down in the sand.

He laughs softly and stabs the sand with his triton, planting it upright. Lazily he walks to where I sit and collapse beside me in the sand, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Hello," I say.

"Hey," Finnick replies.

I look at him and observes his features.

The angular plains of his high cheekbones. The erect form of his nose. The sea green eyes common in District Four look unique and sultry on him. Plump lips in an amused smirk. His bronze hair disheveled. I don't dare look at his body in fear of gawking at him like everyone else. I bite my lip and look away.

"You're as good looking in person as on television," I murmur with a wry smile.

If you haven't guessed… I'm not exactly bashful.

FINNICK'S POINT OF VIEW…

I get this compliment often, but coming from this girl…it means something more. I have no idea why. I can't help but laugh softly and shake my head.

"Thanks," I say.

She smooths her dress that is already beginning to dry in the light of the sun. I admire the dark red hair that falls in graceful waves and clings to her back with the water that saturates it. Her big turquoise eyes study me. She looks like a lot of girls in District Twelves, but one thing sets her apart… the fleck the color of caramel that litter every inch of her pearly skin. Most girls in Four have bronzed skin and auburn, blonde or light brown hair. How is she so common yet so different aside from this difference. Maybe it was her humor or her ability to go from awkward to funny in seconds.

"Now you compliment me on my swimming," she says with a pointed nod.

I chuckle again. Yeah, it's her humor. Who is this?

"You're a really good swimmer," I grin.

She scoffs dramatically and shakes her hand waving me off

"Oh, stop it! Me? Please!" she giggles, shoving me.

I laugh and shake my head squinting at her.

"Who ARE you?" I question.

I have to know.

ANNIE'S POINT OF VIEW

My smile turns grim and I look down at my bare feet bashfully. I didn't expect him to remember. The last time he saw me we were ten and he was buying a net. He hadn't been back since. I untie the net from around my waist and start to weave quickly.

"Oh," he sighs.

I look at the sunset, still weaving.

"Annie Cresta," he concludes.

My jaw drops a fraction and I smile looking at him.

"Yeah," I say.

He smiles and nods looking at the glimmering surface of the water.

"You and your dad have the net and bait shop. You make nets and run the fish deboning section," he grins.

"Yeah! That was me," I gawk, surprised.

He nods and glances at me.

"That's you. You do a good job. Nice nets. Good deboning skills too."

I feel myself flush and hug my knees to my chest. He falls silent.

"You saved my damn life, Annie," he says softly.

My head snaps in his direction and my brows furrow.

"What?" I gasp.

He nods, a warm smile on his kissable lips. How many girls had kissed those lips?

Finnick shifts his body to face me and smiles, looking at me through his long lashes.

"Do you remember in fourth grade, when we all went out to recess and you decided to lead a seminar on how to build a proper net? All the kids gathered around and you showed about twenty of us how to build a basic net. You were the self proclaimed-"

"Queen of Nets!" I laugh.

I am surprised he remembered, or was in the audience for that matter.

"Yeah, and then you and your dad hosted free seminars every month on how to build different nets? I came to those. All the nets and snares I made in the arena, they were based on your instructions at those seminars. All the food I hunted and cooked based on your instructions from when I watched you debone the fish. You saved my life, Cresta," he grins.

I flush again look at my hands as I continue to weave.

"I guess I should thank you for that…" he says nudging me.

I shake my head with a shrug.

"Your welcome," I laugh.

We are silent for a moment before he speaks.

"How many times is your name in?" Finnick asks softly.

I release a breath as I tie off the last string of the net.

"Twenty times," I reply flatly.

He frowns.

"You nervous?"

I set down the net and hug my knees again, resting my chin on them. I shake my head slowly.

"Don't think they'll choose you?" he asks.

I shake my head again, pursing my lips.

"It's not that," I murmur. "I mean, I DO think the drawing is sometimes rigged. I honestly believe there are more interesting possible tributes besides me. However, I don't think I'll be chosen because I don't FEEL like I will be. I am good at predicting things. I listen to my gut. My gut tells me that they won't choose me. Not this time…"

"Do you think they'll ever choose you?"

I cross my legs and fold my arms.

"I don't know. I feel like…the Hunger Games will effect me… I just don't know how…" I say.

"So you don't count yourself completely out?"

"Of course not… I mean, does anybody ever count themselves completely out of the Reaping when there name is in the drawing?" I ask.

He looks to the side at the water's surface again.

"Did you expect your name to be called?"

His eyes turn nostalgic as he stares into the distance.

"No… My name was only in there five times…" he mumbles.

"Sorry," I reply.

He shakes his head and looks at me. I offer a comforting smile.

"It's fine… Better than some of the other questions I am asked," says Finnick with a dry laugh.

"Fair enough," I giggle.

We stare at each other and smile. Suddenly he jumps and reaches into the large pocket of his cargo shorts. He removes a small black rectangle and squints at it as it beeps.

"Did you just expire or something?" I ask.

He chuckles. I seem to be good at cheering him up.

"No, it's just my manager. She needs me to come to the Hall of Justice for dinner. Needs to 'discuss the itinerary for our stay,'" he says in a Capitol accent.

I laugh softly.

"Well, see you," I say.

He looks at me and grins.

"See you."

Finnick stands and starts to press buttons on the rectangle, pressing it to his ear. I offer a wave and look back out at the sunset.

"I'm on my way…" I hear him say, the sound of his voice fading into the distance.

The first conversation I have with Finnick Odair and it ends with me yearning for more.


	2. Chapter 2-Invitation

CHAPTER TWO

I left a few minutes after Finnick disappeared.

I trot up the rickety front steps of the wooden porch that lead to the front door of my home/net and tackle shop that me and my father run. I hang my net on the hook by the front door that has a sign reading 'CLOSED' before entering and letting the overwhelming aroma of fried fish enter my nostrils. Dad is cooking.

"Dad, I'm back!" I call walking into the shop.

No answer.

He's inside the house.

I cross behind the counter and push through the door that leads to our home then into the kitchen.

Dad is there cooking. He observes my wet attire and smirks, shaking his head of blonde curls.

"Went swimming?" he asks.

I nod quickly and he laughs even harder.

"Why don't you go change and you can help me finish supper," he says.

I walk over to the stove where he fries fish in a skillet and give him a quick peck on the cheek before dashing through the kitchen and down the hall to my bedroom. I strip off my damp clothes in exchange for brown tank top, a thread woven knee length, cream colored shirt that features a pattern of holes(usually worn over a bikini, but I know how to wear it casually), khaki shorts and brown gladiator sandals. My hair is almost dry in its loose waves. I look at the picture of my mother. Long auburn hair like mine. Freckles, pearly skin. Big sea green eyes. I like knowing that we look alike.

There's some sharp raps on the back door. Odd.

"Dad! I know I'm closer to the back door but could you get that? I'm not exactly presentable!" I call.

"Yeah! Come watch the fish for me!" he replies.

I exit my bedroom and glance over my shoulder at the backdoor. Three more raps. My dad jogs down the hallway and stops giving me a warm smile then pulling me into an embrace and kissing the top of my head.

"You look more and more like her every day, Annie," he whispers.

Three sharper raps. I pull away and smile at him.

"Get that before they break the door," I grin.

He ruffles my hair and I jog to the kitchen quickly to catch the fish and stay out of sight.

The fish are in good condition. I sear them gently in the skillet and flip them. I try to hear who is at our backdoor, but the sizzling of the fish makes it difficult to hear. I decide to just ask my dad at dinner. We tell each other everything.

"Annie," my dad's voice calls.

I turn my head raising my brows…

No. Way.

FINNICK'S POINT OF VIEW

That girl. That Annie Cresta. She had just blown my mind. My manager babbles about the itinerary on my Receiver and I don't hear any of it. None of it registers. All I hear is Annie's laugh.

I recall sitting in the arena and closing my eyes tightly trying to picture her fingers as she made a net at the seminars she did. I remember trying to recall all the words she had said as she wove the nets for the viewers. Annie Cresta. An Angel of Life.

"Finnick, are you listening?" chirped Vendica in my ear.

"No, sorry," I sigh as I walk into town and start heading for the Hall of Justice.

"I said that dinner is ready. When will you be here?"

"I'm on my way now," I reply, mindlessly.

"Alright, let's not let it get cold. Remember your manners…"

Capitol hosts and manners… I swear…

"Actually, I might be a little late…" I say slowly.

"And why?" she asks.

"I just have to make a quick stop. I won't be long," I lie.

She groans.

"Alright. You have a half hour, Finnick," she scolds.

"I'll be there, Vendica," I reply, hitting the red button on the Receiver.

I walk up to what made me tell her I was going to be late. The town fountain where I played as a boy. Children are not in sight but the fountain rains on. Water spews out of the tips of the statue Siren's fingers into the stone trays she stood on and into the two foot deep fountain littered with wishing coins.

I sit on the edge and sigh, closing my eyes. I have to visit my father before we leave for Capitol. I have to say hi. No matter how comatose and gone he is in the head, I have to see him. I am all he has. I blink away the tears. It's like Mags had said: "Tears. Water. All the same thing. Except one does no good… One of those will get you killed."

That's why I never cried. She had been right. Killing people in the Arena, I never cried. Tears of sadness and lament distract you and get you killed. They don't help you win or make anyone come back to life or make The Games over with sooner.

I finally realize why nobody is outside. I remembered when I was in the Reaping. The night before was spent prepping for the Reaping. A special dinner. A recap of what you were to do if Reaped. Cleaning up and making sure not a hair was out of place if Reaped and shown before Capitol.

That's why when I heard the pitter patter of running feet, I looked up. There she was again. Annie. I smiled as I watched her run across the town square. Her hair and clothes drying slightly in the wind she was getting from her impressive speed.

"She could have kicked my ass in the games with those running and swimming skills," I murmur to myself, lying back down.

I stay lying down for ten more minutes and decide to start heading to the Hall of Justice. Then something else catches my eye. A long, fading blue house. A few steps that lead up to a porch with a swing and a table with a hose and black box on it. My eyes go up to the roof. A large sign reads in hand painted letters "CRESTA BATE, TACKLE, AND FISH."

As if pulled by a rope I walk up to the front door. The front door that has a sign reading "CLOSED" on it in black. I'm not giving up that easy. I'm Finnick Odair. No way I could give up THAT easy on seeing Annie again. I go down the front steps and start to head towards the back of the shop/house looking for another door. I reach a backyard that leads to a forest sealed off by brook. There's a picnic table and a tree with a tire swing on it.

I see a back door. This one looks more inviting. Traditional white door contrasting with the dark, but faded blue of the house. A rectangular window with a white curtain over it, blocking my view of the inside.

I walk over to the back door and knock three times, hoping Annie answers and not her father. If I remember correctly, that's all she has. Her mother died when she was young of some sickness.

There's some muffled yelling. I'm not sure if they heard me. I knock again three times.

Nothing.

I see two silhouettes from behind the white curtain. They halt. Are they not sure I'm here? I couldn't blame them. Who comes to the back door to greet someone?

I knock three more times. The smaller of the two silhouettes runs off. A larger one comes to the door. Great. Her dad. The door swings open. His eyes widen at me.

Annie looks nothing like him.

I smile at him. I'm good at impressing parents.

"Good evening, sir," I smile.

"Are you-are you, Finnick Odair?" he half gawks.

I still smile.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm Damon," he says, shaking my hand.

He ruffles his mass of curly blond hair and shakes his head in disillusion.

"Wow, well, what can I do for you, Mr. Odair?" Damon asks.

"Well, Mr. Cresta, I was wondering if Annie was around."

His face falls and his eyes grow worried. My brows draw together in confusion.

"Has Annie…has Annie been…been reaped?" he breathes.

I shake my head.

"No! No!" I laugh.

"Oh, thank God…" sighs Damon.

"I actually was just coming to ask her if she'd like to join me for dinner at the Hall of Justice."

Damon scrutinizes me for a moment then gives a gruff nod stepping inside to let me in.

"Sorry if I frightened you, sir," I say.

"Not at all. Just not used to visitors. Only customers," he says good-naturedly.

We walk into a kitchen. At the stove is a girl. Her long, auburn hair in waves down her back. A fashionable and woven knee length cover up goes over a brown tank top and khaki shorts. Her freckled legs elongated by hiking boots.

"Annie," her dad says.

She looks over her shoulder, still cooking whatever is on the stove. Fish I assume by the smell. Her eyebrows are raised and her jaw drops a little.

"Hey, Annie," I smile with a small wave.

"Finnick," she replies moving the fish from the stove to a heating pad on the counter.

Her father walks past me giving me a quick pat on the shoulder and tending to their dinner…or what was GOING to be there dinner before I decided to steal Annie away.

"Hello," I smile.

"Hey," Annie says with an awkward laugh.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with me," I offer.

She looks over at her dad who smiles at her with a shrug. Annie gives me a single nod and walks back to her dad.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"How many times does Finnick Odair come ask you to dinner? Go."

"But tomorrow is Reaping Day…" she whispers.

"Annie, please. I'll save some pudding cake for you. When you get back you can tell me all about it," he smiles at her.

She gives him a warm smile and pecks him on the cheek.

"See you soon," Damon says.

She gives her dad a quick wave and walks back to me.

"Yeah, let's go," smiles Annie walking towards the front door.

"Goodbye, sir," I say.

He nods to me and watches us leave. Boy was Annie Cresta in store for a treat.


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner

*I'VE CHANGED THE DATE OF THE REAPING TWICE NOW. HAHA! WELL, I'M CHANGING IT BACK TO THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW INSTEAD OF TOMORROW. THE REASON NO ONE IS OUT IS BECAUSE THEY ARE AVOIDING PEACEKEEPERS*

CHAPTER THREE

*It's IMPERATIVE you read my above notice or NONE OF THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE SENSE*

DINNER

Finnick and I walk in silence down the street towards the Hall of Justice. I still can't believe this is happening. Dinner with Finnick Odair at the Hall of Justice.

"So-"

I jump, startled by the sudden change in sound.

"I'm sorry. You okay?" he chuckles.

"Mmhm. You just startled me," I reply, pressing a hand to my chest. "What were you going to say?"

"I was going to ask you why you weren't preparing for the Reaping? Or avoiding the Peacekeepers. Most people spend this time in hiding, with their family or cleaning up."

"I mean, I have nothing to hide from Peacekeepers. There's no reason for me to spend my maybe last days in captivity. I already work and live with my dad. I don't really need to catch up on family time like most people. As for cleaning up, I already showered…and if reaped do you really think I have a chance? What's the point in preparing to impress if I don't have a chance?"

He stops walking and so do I a few paces ahead. I turn around and look at him with a puzzled expression.

"You're kidding, right?" he gawks.

I am not kidding. It's easy for triton boy to ask if I am though. I shrug.

"Most of the tributes don't even know how to swim and you swim amazingly fast. Not to mention how tiny you are. You could hide and watch them slaughter each other until it was just you," he says, a smile on his lips and his brows furrowed.

"I mean… I can go back and get ready for the day after tomorrow instead," I say taking a slow step backwards.

"Let's not get carried away. I bet you won't even come close to being reaped," he replies.

He steps forward and we continue towards the Hall of Justice.

"So did you invite anyone else?" I ask.

"Just you," he says putting his hands in his pockets.

I feel my face flush red and am grateful that he doesn't look at me.

"Did you bet on me?" he asks.

"What? During the games?" I laugh.

"Yeah!"

I laugh and shake my head.

"No, I don't have the money to bet…"

He grows quiet and nods once.

"Fair enough."

"But I knew you were going to win, if that counts."

His head snaps in my direction and he grins at me.

"I mean, you were always buying bait and nets and I saw your triton when you and your dad came into my shop. I saw you fish a few times. As soon as they called your name I remember thinking 'victor.' No doubt," I say.

His grin grows soft and warm.

"Thank you…" he says.

I nod as we reach the Hall of Justice. We start up the front steps and I hear voices from within. I halt before the door. Finnick turns to me. He wears a puzzled expression.

"You okay?"

"Who all is in there?" I ask.

"My manager and a few Peacekeepers from Capitol."

I look over at the door then back to Finnick. His eyes are warm and I am suddenly filled with comfort and confidence.

"Let's go. They won't bite. Come on," he smiles gesturing inside.

He opens the door for me and I walk ahead of him. We walk towards the entryway on the right. There's a long table stocked with food. A woman in a fuchsia and purple dress suit and tight skirt stands talking to a peacekeeper. Her hair is tall and violet.

"Hey, Vendica."

The Capitol woman turns towards me. Her long feathery, pink lashes flutter as she sees the District Four girl in the threaded, holy cover up and shorts stand beside Fin.

"Finnick, who is this?" asks Vendica.

"This is Annie Cresta. Her and her father run the local net shop. She's actually the one who taught me to make all those snares," Finnick explains.

She looks at Finnick, her jaw dropped. Then she looks back to me. Her jaw still ajar.

"Hello," I say, shyly.

Vendica snaps her jaw back into place showing off her heart shaped, metallic lips.

"Thank you so much for keeping Finnick around!" she smiles approaching me with a hand extended.

I shake her hand.

"It wasn't all me, I assure you," I smile.

Vendica is clearly surprised that I can speak eloquently.

"Well, we are so happy to have you join us for dinner, Miss Cresta."

Finnick walks around me and takes a seat at the long table.

"Annie, sit beside me," calls Finnick.

I give Vendica a smile and take a seat beside Finnick. Vendica sits across from us. I stare at the food with a puzzled expression. Some of it I have never seen before. This makes it difficult for me to choose what I do and don't want on my plate. Finnick leans closer to me.

"You want my help? I bet I can figure out what you like," he whispers.

"Thank you," I nod.

Finnick scoops a few weird looking things onto my plate but I trust him. I take a bite to find it's absolutely delicious.

"Did I do well?" he asks as he scoops some of the same food he gave me onto his own plate.

"I must say, I'm quite surprised. Finnick has never brought a girl to any of our dinners," Vendica says peering at me over the food displays.

"I have a hard time believing that," I blurt with a smile.

I feel Finnick's gaze on me. Vendica's too.

"I only say that because Finnick is a ladies' man. I would have figured he'd been bringing them left and right," I add.

"Finnick is very selective about who I get to meet," says Vendica pointedly.

Finnick looks down at his plate cutting some food. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Finnick's lips quirk up in a small smile.

"Well, I'm honored to be here," I reply. "Thank you for having me."

"And such manners!" gapes Vendica.

"She's a nice one, Vendica," Finnick says. "I brought her for a reason."

I can't help but ponder the reasons. One thing was for sure…the gorgeous and famous Finnick Odair didn't bring me out of romantic interest.

FINNICK'S POINT OF VIEW

The reason I brought Annie Cresta? She interested me. Maybe not romantically, but still. I liked her honesty and modesty and kind heart and connection with her father. I genuinely liked this girl. So maybe I wouldn't be making out with her by the end of the night, but at least I made friends with someone who was genuinely interested in who I was and not my looks. At least, that's what she appeared to be interested in.

"So you saved Finnick's life, practically," says Vendica.

I continue to eat, for once I am embarrassed to look at a girl. She and Vendica stare at one another.

"Oh, no. I mean, he just saw me make some nets and used them for snares. I may have helped but I didn't save him. He was smart enough to use my seminars to his advantage," she explains.

"And modest. I could get used to seeing her around more, Finnick," Vendica smiled.

I turn my gaze to Annie who slowly looks at me, chewing her food.

"Me too," I say.

I find it hard to believe I just said that. No way. I never said meaningful things to girls.

"Are you ready for the Reaping the day after tomorrow?" asks Vendica.

"Um…it's like I told Finnick: is anyone ever REALLY ready?" replies Annie.

My eyes shift from Annie to Vendica who stares at her clearly thinking about her point.

"That's a good point, Miss Cresta."

"Thank you," she replies.

"The answer is…yes."

My head snaps up and I look at Annie. I expect to see a look of shock or pain on her face. Instead she is peering interestedly at Vendica.

"Elaborate," Annie urges.

Taken aback by her bluntness, Vendica puts down her fork and sits erectly in her chair.

"Well, those who go to the Academy. They're ready. Very prepared."

Annie puts her fork down and stares at Vendica.

"Well if those who went to the Academy were truly prepared wouldn't they always win? If I recall, Finnick only went three years. He missed two years because he got tired of training. Isn't that right?" Annie asks me.

All I can do is nod. Annie looks back at Vendica who folds her arms.

"They win most of the time," retorts Vendica.

"Actually the Hunger Games Victor ratio is about even when it comes to Trained-winning versus Untrained-winning."

Vendica opens her mouth to reply with a smart answer. Annie raises a finger. My jaw drops slightly. I've never heard Vendica discuss things like this. Topics that are so controversial. I've definitely never heard her argue. She never argues.

"So let me ask you this: how do you PREPARE for your death? You have about a week to accept that you are going to die before you are thrown into the Arena. People who accept death are people who have been dying for months of an illness. They're the only people who have the time and circumstance to accept that their number is up."

Vendica cocks her head to the side. Annie leans back in her chair.

"The Games are designed to give hope and then take it away. It's to remind the Districts that they have a small amount of hope and freedom, but if they misbehave, it can be taken away. Now, people are given a chance to make it out alive and every competitor goes into the Arena doubting that they'll make it out, but still feeling that they have a tiny, tiny, tiny chance of survival. They can say they don't believe in themselves, but in the end, everyone of the Tributes holds onto the shred of hope that they can make it. So, if they have a thought in the back of their mind that they are going to live, does that really make them prepared?"

Vendica squints at Annie. Slightly confused.

"I'm just saying, in order to be prepared, you have to accept that you are going to die. If you are a Career then you have faith you are going t make it…but not all of them do. Therefore, the Careers aren't prepared. Neither are the other tributes who didn't attend the Academy. They aren't prepared for the fight or death. It's our hope that keeps us from being prepared. Doesn't matter what District you're from. You are never prepared for the Hunger Games," Annie finishes.

I smirk and look from Annie to Vendica who is expressionless. My eyes shift back to Annie who wears a satisfied expression as she pauses before going back to her food.

Something creeps into Vendica's eyes. Despair. Anger. Sadness. Her perfect posture softens and she falls back against her chair. Annie looks up. Her big eyes study Vendica.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you. I just-"

"I can't do this…" murmurs Vendica.

I look at her. My eyes widen.

"Vendica?"

"This…this will be my last year as host…" she whispers.

"What? Why?" I ask.

She shakes her head slowly.

"It's all been a lie…"

The Peacekeepers around us tense. They can see Vendica cracking.

"Finnick, I'm so sorry. You and Mags are going to have a new host next year."

I slowly nod at her. I don't blame her. I'd want to quit if I realized that this was all a lie.

"Excuse me," Vendica says rising from the table and leaving.

A Peacekeeper follows her. Annie turns her head towards me and looks int my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she says softly.

I shake my head and continue eating dinner.

"Don't be. Vendica has been on the verge of cracking for a while."

Annie nods quickly and goes back to her food. Apparently, I know Annie pretty well. Apparently we have a lot in common. I mean, she likes the food I chose for her…apparently.


	4. Walk On, Sleep On, Dream On

CHAPTER FOUR

WALK ON, SLEEP ON, DREAM ON…

After dinner, Annie stacks her silverware and other dishes on top of her plate, then places a napkin over it all. She stands swiftly and pushes her chair in. I look up at her, dabbing the corners of my mouth with a napkin.

"Going somewhere?" I ask.

"I should probably head home," she replies.

I stand swiftly and push in my chair.

"What are you doing?" she asks me.

"Walking you home…"

Her eyes widen. My lip twitches into a smirk. Why is she so surprised?

"You want to walk me home?" asks Annie.

I grin.

"Why wouldn't I?"

She snorts back laughter and shrugs.

"Because you're the famous Finnick Odair and I'm Annie Cresta, the net maker's daughter."

"You're wrong. I'm the famous Finnick Odair and you're Annie Cresta, Queen of the Nets…" I reply.

She laughs softly and heads for the door. I walk beside her. We exit the Hall of Justice. The streets of District Four are lit dimly by lamps. I can't help but stare at Annie. Her big eyes gaze up at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" I ask.

"The stars."

"Trying to make out constellations?"

She shakes her head. I raise a brow, perplexed. She turns her gaze to me and grins.

"They're beautiful without being in indecipherable shapes."

I shrug at her observation. She has a point.

"Plus, I don't know how to pick out constellations," she snorts.

I laugh. Annie is pretty funny. It's hard to find pretty girls who are funny these days. I decide to tell her this.

"You're really something. I can't find any pretty AND funny girls these days," I remark.

She laughs softly.

"I'm one of a kind."

We are silent the rest of the walk. Out of choice. Not imposed awkwardness. With her observation about the stars, I can't help but also stare up at them. They are quite beautiful. She's right. There doesn't have to be a picture or special formation for them to be beautiful. They just are. In their imperfect shapes and varying sizes, there is an imperfect beauty about them. Maybe it's because they seem unattainable. Maybe it's because they are all different but the same as one another. They remind me of something. Or someone rather. I can't place it though. I'm too stunned by their beauty.

Finally, we arrive at Annie's house/shop.

"Well, again, I'm sorry about me making Vendica quit," she says with a wry smile.

"Well, again, she's was on the verge of quitting before she met you. Plus, you can't help that you're amazingly intelligent," I remark.

Annie laughs and we stop before her front steps. She removes a key from her pocket and twists it in her fingers. We stare at each other. I'm used to being stared at it…but it's apparent that Annie isn't. What makes it apparent is that she doesn't seem to notice I'm staring. She hasn't even noticed she's staring. Annie's completely absorbed in something bigger than my looks. I like that feeling. The feeling I am getting just by standing in front of her.

"Well, goodnight…" she smiles.

I shake myself out of the trance she's put me in and nod.

"Yeah, goodnight."

She gives me one more warm smile before turning and heading up the steps.

"I'll see you at the Reaping," I call.

She turns on the top step and gives me a small grin.

"Well, let's hope not."

I laugh. She's right if I do see her, it means she's been reaped…which means…this might be the last time I see Annie for a year. I feel my grin fade. Annie's brows furrow.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just realized that this might be the last time I see you for a while…" I remark, rubbing the back of my neck.

Annie shrugs with a small smile.

"Maybe. I had a good time though."

"But I WILL be back," I say.

Annie smiles again, her hand resting on the stair railing gracefully.

"And I'll be here," she replies softly.

She slowly turns on her heel and walks up the front steps then enters her home. I walk off into the night towards the Hall of Justice. I knew that I would not be able to wait to see Annie Cresta until the next Reaping. I would have to see her at least once more. Something about her compelled me. Not romantically, but in a bigger way.

ANNIE'S POINT OF VIEW

I guide my father to his room from the den where he had fallen asleep reading and then head to my bedroom. After changing into my button up pajama top, I get into bed. Forty minutes pass and I realize that I won't be falling asleep soon. Not with Finnick Odair's handsome face flashing in my mind. What was wrong with me? I was turning into one of those fan girls. One of the ones that fall all over him.

'The only difference is, that he wants to be around me…' I think.

I slide out of bed and slid on some shorts. I quietly go outside to the beach and sit, watching the waves crash. This usually puts me right to sleep. I lay back in the sand and close my eyes. Pleasant ocean breeze wafts over me and in no time at all, I'm asleep.

_"So, Annie, tell us how it feels to have snagged Panem's most eligible bachelor?" asks Caesar Flickerman._

_I sit in a red armchair wearing a shimmering silver dress. In the chair beside me is Finnick in a suit._

_"Amazing. I still can't believe he chose me," I say._

_Caesar Flickerman smiles and turns his gaze to Finnick._

_"Was it love at first sight, Finnick? When you and Annie first met?"_

_Finnick takes my hand and looks at Caesar._

_"We met when we were children so…no…Annie kind of crept up on me…" he smiles._

_The audience 'aw's at us. Finnick and I hold hands still. Caesar smiles at us._

_"How sweet. What about you, Annie? Did you love Finnick at first sight?" _

_I look over at Finnick and don't take my eyes off of him._

_"Almost at first sight. It took me a while to admit it to myself."_

_Caesar nods and turns his gaze back to Finnick with a devilish smile._

_"Now, Finnick… is there a wedding in the cards? Hm? I think we all hear wedding bells, don't we, folks?" chuckles Caesar._

_I don't dare look at Finnick. This is far too embarrassing. _

_"Yeah, you do, Caesar. It took some convincing but Annie said yes. She worries about losing me what with all my Hunger Games obligations but she's accepted that's a risk she'll have to take now."_

_My heart sinks. I said yes? When? I'm too young! Did I really say yes when Finnick basically announced his impending death to me? That doesn't sound like me._

_"Well, Finnick and Annie, we can't wait to see the wedding!"_

I gasp and my eyes shoot open. The sun is shining. It was only a dream…but a good dream…or was it?

FINNICK'S POINT OF VIEW

Vendica doesn't approach me. She locks herself away in her the rest of the night. I'm not surprised. Annie pretty much owned her at dinner.

Oh, Annie. That hilarious little ball of fire. The girl who didn't know anything about fancy Capitol food and swam in her clothes. A peculiar but beautiful girl.

I climb into bed, Annie still swimming through my thoughts. It's hard to sleep with her on the brain. She's quite compelling. I can't wait to tell m father and mother about her when I visit them tomorrow.

But why? Since when do I care what my parents think? Especially about the girls I am with. I've certainly been with enough.

My heart sinks. Why do I care about Annie Cresta at all? Her and I together is definitely not in the cards? No way. I'm a famous ladies' man and she's a net-maker's daughter. She knew this too. It's as simple as that. Game over.

I lay back. If it's as simple as game over, then why do I care so much? Why not have a short fling with Annie Cresta? I had flings everywhere. Surely some girl from District Four wouldn't be a big deal. Right?

Why was I so worried about this? I never concerned myself with girls' feelings. Never. It was too complicated. Too difficult. Feelings were nothing to ever get tangled up in. Yuck!

And with that thought, I close my eyes and immediately fall asleep. As usual, the screams of tributes I killed ring in my ears.

I have until eight before Vendica and I review our Reaping schedule. Everything from the video to the drawing to me greeting the tributes. Ah, good times.

Until then, I have decided to see my dad and then maybe introduce him to Annie.

I knock on the door of my parent's new home in Victor's Village. They lived in a bigger shack in District Four. However, I told them they should take my house in Victor's Village since I was almost always on tour.

"Who's there?" my mom's voice calls.

"The President!" I reply.

The door swings open to reveal my mother wearing a perplexed expression. Her light brows raised in confusion. She sees it is me and her jaw drops. Her tiny arms rope around my neck and she screams. My mom is a small woman.

"Leila, who is it?" calls my dad.

"Reese! You won't believe this!" she squeals.

I follow my mom into the hall where my dad walks out of the kitchen. He smiles widely at me. His hair is bronze and slightly graying, he wears glasses perched on his erect nose. Some people say I look like him when he was younger. As vain as I can be, I don't compare my looks to my father's often. My father embraces me firmly.

"I saw the Capitol Hovercraft yesterday and hoped that would be you," he smiles.

For some reason, I can't speak. All I can do is smile. My heart is swelling. I feel like I've just had a blanket wrapped around me when I was outside all day.

"Wanna go for a walk, son? Mom's making lunch. You can stick around," my dad offers.

I nod and my mom gives me a kiss on the cheek before returning to the kitchen. My dad and I walk outside to the deck and then down onto the sandy shore. There's a body of water that separates Victor's Village from District Four's main village out back. Then, a walk down you look across the body of water and see nothing but water and the sun.

"So your mom may not have been able to tell, but you got something on your mind. Or someone," my dad remarks.

"Dad, I have a lot of someones on my mind. If you haven't heard, your son isn't a one girl at a time guy," I snort.

My dad shakes his head and chuckles.

"Like I believe that for a second, Fin… I didn't raise you that way…"

"I'm no saint, dad," I sigh.

He looks over at me with a frown.

"So, I'm wrong. You ARE with different girls everyday?"

I'm not. But I AM a flirt. I have to keep up this rep though and I don't want my dad standing up for his son's honor and ruining my cred.

"That's what I thought. Don't worry, I won't rat you out," he says softly.

"Let's not talk about this," I murmur.

"Fair enough. But tell me, how's the tour? This is your third tour."

"Long. Full of screaming. Full of photos and interviews. Can't wait for tomorrow," I groan sarcastically.

My dad pats my back as we near the opening where the water spreads into infinity and sun.

"It's not your fault, son," he says.

"Either I train someone to kill other kids, or I do nothing and let them die. I know their parents blame me when their kid dies-"

"Finnick, nobody blames you. They blame Capitol."

I sigh as we stare out towards the villages homes. Kids splash in the water and remind me of a simpler time. Back before I was reaped ever. I try to think of happy things and immediately…Annie comes to mind.

"Ah, I know that face. Who are you thinking about, Fin?" my dad laughs.

I can't help but smile. I have to tell him about Annie. My new best friend.

"You know the bate, net and tackle shop that we used to go to?" I asked.

"The Cresta place?"

"Yeah-"

"I bet you met Annie…" he laughs.

I look over at him quickly. He smiles.

"Beautiful young woman. Spitting image of her mother…"

"Oh, yeah? Who's her mother?" I ask.

His brows furrow and he stares at me confused.

"Who is her mother? Fin…Annie's mother died a long time ago."

"Annie's mother died?"

"Yeah, Damon lost his wife a long time ago…"

It made sense now. Annie Cresta had such a strong opinion last night about death because her mother had died. It made sense.

"Invite her over for dinner, Finnick. Hell, invite Damon too."

I nod and sigh. I feel like a jerk. I never asked about her mom. I had heard things about her mother. Mainly that she wasn't around but I assumed they meant she had run away or left town. But dead? Annie didn't act like someone who had lost a parent. Girls who lost their mothers act moody and angry. Not Annie.

"Well? Are you going to invite her?" my dad asks again.

"Yeah, I'll invite them after lunch."

If I was being at all honest, I was really anxious to see Annie again. That was new. I was never excited to see girls especially since I was a coveted bachelor. Annie however, she was changing a lot about me.


	5. Honest Annie Cresta

CHAPTER FIVE

HONEST ANNIE CRESTA

After a long lunch where I discussed what I'd been up to and what they'd been up to, two o clock rolled around.

"Well, you go invite the Crestas over for dinner, Fin. Tell them six o' clock," my mom orders.

I help her start the dishes and my dad walks me to the from door once I finish.

"Finnick, remember that loving someone require commitment…" dad says.

I smirk at him and place my hand on the doorknob.

"Dad, I am not going to nor am I in love with Annie Cresta."

He pats my back with a nod as I exit.

"Not yet," he replies.

The has been shut before I can respond. It doesn't matter though. After all, I know that my attraction to Annie is purely circumstantial. Physical at most. She's only pretty. Right?

I walk through the village. People whisper when they see me. Some girls scream. I'm not phased. I'm used to that reaction.

I finally reach the Crestas place. I walk up the steps and enter taking a place in the long line. I hear the good natured laugh of Damon Cresta as he assists the customers ahead of me. A few times I hear him scale and debone. I walk around the line. Two of the customers start to tell me not to cut but save their breath when they see it's me. I walk over to the counter where Annie is scaling fish. Her father's eyes dart in my direction. He smiles and I offer a courteous nod.

"Annie?" her dad smiles handing a customer their change.

"Mmhm?" Annie replies continuing to work on the fish.

I can't help but smile. Here I am three inches in front of her and she's not even acknowledging my presence.

"Annie, you have a customer…" Damon snickers as the next customer approaches him.

Annie sighs and brushes some hair from her face. Her side bangs falling in her eyes as she continues to debone a customer's fish.

"Hi, I'll be right with you…" she trails off as she looks up and sees it's me.

Her face splits into a wide grin and she laughs softly.

"What are you doing here? I thought I wasn't going to see you for a year…"

I shrug and find myself doing something very out of character.

Being nervous.

I'm never nervous. Especially around girls. But something about Annie makes my ears get hot and my heart beat outside my chest. My fingers itch to stroke her long, wavy auburn hair that contrasts with her pearly, freckled skin. Why? Why though? It's not like I'm in love with her. She's pretty ordinary looking. Well…except for the skin and I've never seen such huge eyes.

"My parents and I wanted to invite you and your father over for dinner tonight. What do you say?" I ask.

Annie's eyes leave mine and flicker to her fathers. He looks from me to her and gives a brisk nod. Annie smiles at me and nods too.

"Sure. We'd love to."

My heart pounds even faster and I take a deep breath to settle my stomach.

"Great. I'll see you around six thirty."

And with that I take off, the pleasant aroma of victory tickling my nostrils. The tingling of Annie's lingering gaze on my neck. Never in my life have I craved someone's attention and presence so much. This wasn't love though. Annie Cresta and I would never be in love. The widower net maker's daughter in love with the Hunger Games Victor? The notorious ladies' man? As if. Best friends though.

THAT was possible. Right?

ANNIE'S POINT OF VIEW

At 6:15 I was dressed in a blue eyelet lace top and my best shorts. My hair was combed into its graceful waves and I had on my favorite brown leather sandals.

"Dad, you ready?" I ask walking into his study.

To my surprise he isn't even dressed. He's still in his work clothes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he counts money.

"Annie, I can't go. I have too much work to catch up on," he sighs.

"Dad! They invited us! It'll be weird if just I show up!" I whine.

"Why?"

"Because they'll think I told you not to come. It'll look like I'm interested in Finnick!" I hiss.

My dad looks up at me with a smirk.

"You aren't?"

My mouth opens and closes. I most certainly am not. I set my jaw and my dad's smirk widens.

"Thought so…" he murmurs.

I turn on my heel and storm into the kitchen cursing under my breath. My dad's laughter echoes in the background.

I pick up the tray of brownies I baked an hour ago and step out the door, gasping at what lies before me.

Finnick Odair waits at the bottom of the porch steps. His hands lazily in his pockets. His hair in a casual state of disarray. My brows furrow.

Why is he here?

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

He's not interested in me. Is he?

"My mom said I should walk you over. In case you didn't know the way."

Of course. He's only here because of his mom encouraging him to have manners. Nice.

I lope down the stairs, brownies in hand and we start towards his place in awkward silence. This is becoming a habit when we walk together. My eyes drift in his direction only to see him studying me intently. I smile a little and to my surprise he flushes red.

"You okay?" I ask.

He nods and releases an anxious laugh.

"Tomorrow's the big day…"

Of course. It's not me that's making him anxious. It's tomorrow. The Reaping. The day he gets to see the kids he'll lead to their death.

"You nervous?" I ask.

"Don't tell anybody…but…yes…"

I nod and we watch as numerous citizens shut themselves in their homes and look out their windows as Finnick and I walk down the road together. The net-maker's daughter and the Hunger Games Victor/Ladies' Man. We turn the corner into Victor's Village.

"What do you have their?" asks Finnick.

"Oh, they're brownies. Homemade, actually…" I say raising my chin a fraction.

He chuckles and bends his head over to the tray of brownies, taking a big whiff as he continues to lead me towards their home.

"Those smell incredible," he remarks.

I feel my face get hot. I'm a little embarrassed for sure. In a good way. The famous Finnick Odair is complimenting my cooking! We walk up to a large house, with warm lighting coming from inside. I hear loud laughing coming from within. We walk into the house.

"Mom! Dad! I'm here! So is Annie!" he calls out as we walk into a kitchen that smells of beef and vegetables.

His mom is a tiny woman with light hair, his dad taller and toned. He looks a lot like Finnick.

"Annie brought some brownies. Homemade," Finnick says.

He takes the brownies from my hands and puts them on the counter beside the pot of food. His mom walks over to me and stands on her tiptoes, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck.

"So nice to meet you, Annie. You and your dad's fish and tackle are the best in the District," his dad says.

"I'm Reese and this is my wife, Leila," Finnick's dad says, shaking my hand.

"I hope you like stew and yeast rolls."

"Oh, yeah. That's perfect," I smile at Finnick's mom.

We all sit down at the table, each of us with a bowl of stew and roll and small glass of red wine.

"So, Annie, what's the plan?" asks Reese.

I look up from my bowl and decide to give an honest answer.

"Probably take over the net shop when it's just me. Work with my dad until then," I shrug.

Reese nods and looks at Finnick who wears a small smile.

"Is that what you WANT?" Leila questions.

I bite my lip. Honestly? Nope. What have I got to lose. These aren't my future in laws. Me and Finnick have no future after tonight.

"Nope. I'd much rather teach."

"Oh, really? Teach what?"

I look at Finnick's dad and smile.

"I'm really good with kids. I'd like to teach the younger kids."

"Why not go for it?" Leila says.

I look up from my bowl to see all eyes on me. I laugh awkwardly and stroke my chin gently.

"Well, who would run the net shop? It's been going on for over six decades. I can't be the one to let it end. Maybe one day though. I never rule out any possibility. I'll just have to wait until I can pass it on to somebody."

Reese and Leila exchange glances and their eyes flicker to Finnick, as do mine. He's staring at me intently, a small smile playing on his lips. I meet his gaze and cock my head to the side. Why is Finnick Odair staring at me?

FINNICK'S POINT OF VIEW

Amazing. Never have I met a girl so pure. A teacher? Not a famous member of Capitol? I can tell she is telling the truth by the look in her eyes. Those big blue eyes that are sparkling with desire. I can't help but smile. Her gaze shifts to mine, following my parent's. She cocks her head to the side, her messy bun wobbling on the back of her head. The wavy tendrils framing her face slightly bounce a little. Her big eyes are curious. She wonders why I'm staring.

"What?" she smiles slightly.

She's seriously asking me why? That's pretty astounding. Pretty bold. She's asking me: what? Well, if she can be honest, so can I.

"That's just a great answer. Not a very common one either. I'm impressed," I say.

Annie smiles and turns red. My parents exchange small smiles. I'm a little embarrassed. A common feeling around Annie.

After dinner and dessert, Annie helps my mom wash the dishes. My dad and I clean the table. We hear laughter come from the kitchen.

"Annie is very nice," my dad remarks.

"You think so?" I ask wiping the table once more.

"Funny too. That's what I gather from your mother's hysterical laughter," chuckles dad.

I smile to myself and raise up, leaning on the chair beside me as my dad blows out the candles on the table.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asks raising a brow.

My brows furrowed and lips purse at him. He smirks.

"Who said I was afraid?"

"Nobody. But it's in your eyes…"

I sit in a chair and my dad sits beside me.

"She doesn't want to be with me, dad. She knows she may lose me. That she'll probably lose me. That I'll be gone constantly. Unless she suddenly became a Hunger Game Victor, she has no chance of being with me," I groan.

I can't believe what I've just said. I've basically just admitted that I wanted to be with Annie. No, that can't be true. I've known her my whole life but technically only two days.

"Not that I want to be with her like that. I'd love to be her friend…" I stammer.

My dad shrugs and nods at me once. I fold my arms and exchange a long glance of secrecy with my dad. Where my eyes confess that I'm torn but my smirk says I'm not affected.

"Hey, it's a little sexist that me and the lovely Mrs. Leila are doing all the dishes!" Annie calls from the kitchen.

Me and my father smile.

"Come on, let's go help," my dad says, standing.

I stand and follow him into the kitchen only to see the dishes are all done and Annie and my mother are munching on brownies.

"Annie, these are scrumptious," my mom says.

"Thank you. It's actually a recipe of my mother's."

Me, my mother and father all look at one another then hear Annie laugh softly. Our eyes snap in her direction.

"Honestly, don't feel bad for me. I'm fine. You can't miss what you never had," Annie says meekly.

A long silence occurs before I finally speak up.

"You've got to be one of the most exceptional people that I've ever met," I mumble.

Annie looks up from her feet to me, her brows furrowed ever so slightly. Her lips barely parted. I bite my lip, instantly regretting what I've just said. Annie swallows and offers a forced smile to my mother and father.

"I'd best be going," she says.

I sigh in defeat.

"Annie, what about your brownie tray?" my mom calls.

But Annie is already at the front door.

"Oh, keep it!" she calls.

The door shuts and I lean against the counter, folding my arms in angst. I feel my parents' eyes on me.

"What?" I snap looking up at them.

My mom frowns and looks at my father. He frowns back at her.

"That's a good girl. You're letting her get away," my mom mumbles.

My eyes narrow and I groan in defeat.

"You're an idiot, Finnick. An idiot if you are going to let her get away. You dummy. You're being a dummy," my mother adds.

My dad gapes at her and then looks at me. He nods at me and shrugs, agreeing with my mother.

"I've known her on a personal level for two days! Of course I'm letting her get away! I don't even know her!" I groan.

But they're right. Sometimes you can know this soon that you love someone. But I don't know if I love her. If you love someone, you know. I don't.

"Why don't you go get her?" my dad suggests.

And with that, I storm out the back door to take a walk on the beach. Alone.


End file.
